


Wild runners

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Play Fighting, Violence, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: New pups isnt always the best.They can cause horrible things.Like the pack becoming violent after finding out the alpha female's litter isnt the alpha male's.





	Wild runners

**_"Arent they so pretty?" She asked, smiling down at her pups._ **

**_"They sure are." The male smiled, lying down_ beside _the female and the pups._**

 

"Cant catch me!" The gray pup called, darting around a branch as his older sister and brother chased after him.

They were playing 'hunter and prey', where two (or one) wolves 'hunt' a wolf who pretends they are a deer.

"Deer don't talk!" The oldest pup, and only female pup, Hazel, laughed, jumping ontop of her smaller brother. He kicked and bit to try and get away, but Hazel was so much stronger and taller then him. "We win!" Hazel stated, moving off of the youngest.

"Guys, we should head back. If we stay out any longer mom will be worried." Storm said, looking at his younger brother and older sister.

Hazel nodded, and they all ran back.

They expected to see the other pups playing and wolves talking, but instead the three were met with their mother cowering as the pack surrounded her.

Hazel was the one to run over, while Storm held Runt back from following her.

"Hey, whats going on? Mom, dad? Tell me!" The she pup asked, looking at her parents.

" Dont you call me dad. You can call  _Omega_ your father!" The alpha male growled. At this point, Storm and Runt ran over looking at the alpha male.

"What? How?" Storm asked, wide eyed. 

"I dont know, why not ask  _him!"_ the alpha male growled. 

He was met with _"Yeah!"_ s from the pack.

Omega himself was cowering. Omega was the omega (of course), therefore he was the weakest.

"I-I, well-" Omega was cut off by the beta, Halo "You cant even speak for yourself! Usually we would outcast these pups, but not even they want anything to do with you! You are a disgrace, Omega!" She growled at the wolf. 

Runt didnt even open his mouth.

Nightscar wasnt their father?

Their mother lied to them?

Omega was their father?

 


End file.
